Kuja's return
by kiara-wellsome
Summary: Kuja is back...is he going to help Zidane and the others or will he destroy them?


Well this fan fiction is my real first one on my own without book help. The characters in this one will contain: Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Kuja, and the rest. And also a few newer guys as well. ^_^ Hope you like it.  
  
Final Fantasy IX: Kuja's return  
  
Garnet happily along side her new king, Zidane. Smiling at him she planted a kiss on his cheek. "You know the baby will be here soon. What will we name it?" Garnet asked genially. "Yeah, Yeah I know Garnet. I am thinking about one." Zidane said calmly. As Garnet spoke a young mage stepped into the room. "Why hello master Vivi. What brings you here?" Vivi walks into the room then looks at garnet and zidane and asks "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" in a quite toned voice...Vivi looks around the room to see who's around...then turns attention back to Zidane and asks "So Zidane what kinda trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Zidane looked down at Garnet and rubbed her stomach; only the slight start of the pregnancy could be seen through her slender body. He felt a little strange being the King, and always had done since he and his princess had got married. "How about we call him Blank? I am sure he would love that!" he laughed and smiled down at her again. Giving her a sweet kiss. With that the little black mage walked in, "Hi Vivi hows tricks?" he said. "And no you aren't inturrupting. "Not much really just hanging out with the guys, Blank and Baku," he added with a cheeky grin "And no we haven't been in any trouble..." he eyed Vivi. "Come on, come out onto the balcony we can chat there." He gave Garnet another sweet kiss and made his way out of the room with Vivi. Vivi walks out of the room with zidan onto the balcony. He looked at zidane and seen how much he has matured over times. "So u are planned on having a baby soon huh?" in a cheerful voice with a chucle under his breath. Hmmm zidane a father vivi thought to himself. "Im glad that its peicefull now instead of having to fight" I said in a peicful way. "Now instead of fighting together we are talking together". "So much easier" he smiled. "So whats one your mind Zidane?" Garnet watched as Vivi and Zidane go out of the room. She got up and walked to her room where she could lay down for a bit. Opening the door she walked over to her bed and sat upon it. I miss the days where I was always fighting besides Zidane she thought to herself as she layed back down. Hope that everyone that left is okay as she said falling asleep on her bed. "So yeah, Vivi, me and Dagger eerr Garnet are cool about the baby, and it's a long time yet. You could see the look of remembrance in his eyes and any good friend would be able too tell how much he missed his old life on the theatre ship, but he had chosen too be with Garnet, his Dagger and that was how it was. He looked mournfully over at the hideout, from the high balcony, where Garnet had once stood singing, looking over Alexandria, their kingdom he could see the hustle and bustle of life passing by. "Damn Vivi, I wanna go and see the guys! Listen can you keep a secret?" he knew full well he could. Vivi had always been his very good friend since the begining. With that he plunged into his story."Blank and Cinna have told me about this place. It's near Treno. Theres a huge amount of gold there." he stopped for a second looking cheekily at Vivi, "And I could really do with some action, I haven't seen any for a long while!" He re-entered the castle and knealt down beside Garnet. "Hey sweetheart, you ok?" she looked a little tired but still as radient as ever. "Me and Vivi are gonna pop down too the theatre district, we have some stuff too dicuss with everyone!"  
He brushed her cheek gently and gave he another kiss. "I'll try not too get in any trouble i promise!" he smiled again and stood up, looking over at Vivi "Come on then before we bump into anyone else?" VIvi walks out of the castel with zidan with a silent chuckle "No trouble huh" Vivi Smiled "so where exactly is this gold you are so destined to see?" Vivi said Courisly. They where walking to the theature district. When they finally arived vivi looked yet nonsuprised by the smile on Zidanes face. Vivi could tell that zidane has been waiting awhile for this day. So Vivi and zidane walk eagerly searching for the gold.  
Vivi is also curious to see what might lie ahead of us in this adventure. As they are walking around searching Vivi stoped Zidane. "Are you sure you know exactly where this gold is?" Vivi said just confirming. Rushed scampers came across the dusty stone road. "Zidane! Dearest!!! Did you miss me!?" Eiko pounced him with arms latching around his neck. It was almost like she was intentionally trying to choke him, but all in fun. The girl was a little more adult now, just as angsty as ever. Her deep blue hair was to the back of her knees in a similar style to the Queens. Now she wore a short yellow overall skirt, pink long sleeved shirt, with white and light pink striped socks that came up above the knees, and tall brown boots. Through these past years, she's been living with the Regent and her many moogle friends. They were paper trained, so Cid didn't mind. One just so happened to tag along; a baby, clumisily flying about near her shoulder.  
It's been awhile since she made a stop in Alexandria. Backing off she smirked and did a little twirl. " Do you like my hair? It's just like Daggers...Oh I know you want to come back to me!" She smiled at Vivi, hoping this was amusing him, as it was amusing to her. " Well, this is the world reknown Alexandria huh... i'm impresed ", the young man walked the stone streets of the now bustling town, as the beautiful man walked towns people stared. His silk black clothing and Beautiful violet silky hair stuck out amongst the town's people. His eyes shined with an aluring violet light, as his hair was being caresed by unseen winds, the violet jewel wich framed his chocker glitsened in the sunlight. Sura was a gorgous young eighteen-year-old boy, or so most thought he was a boy, with his feminite frame and pretty face many had questioned his sex. The man known as Kuja only rivaled his appearance.  
Sura came to Alexandria with intensions, and he was not going to let any one stand in his way. As he walked towards the castle he pased a group, the only one in the rowdy group that interested him was the young man. He had a tail much like his own, except Sura's tail was longer and was covered by silky violet fur. Sura looked towards the boy as a smirk came upon his pretty face; he winked as he continued to walk towards the castle, his tail gracefully swinging through the air. Garnet awoke the next morning. Getting up and seeing that Zidane hasn't returned yet she glides down towards the main entrance to feel some fresh air. Stepping outside the sun blinded her for a moment. "Ah, it feels good out here." Garnet said steaching. Walking into town she glazed at the children pretending to fight. Sighing heavily she pressed onwards. Walking to the edge of town she stopped and looked out. "Beautiful." She said silently. As Zidane walked with Vivi, he spotted Eiko. Oh no Vivi...he pointed too her trying too hide and pulled Vivi behind a tree. Too late she'd seen them...running over and twirling her hair. Answering her coyly in his usual way "Ummm no Eiko, its not like Daggers, its blue" she knew how he got frustrated when she did it. He also knew she did it too annoy him, and he blushed. "Well are you coming?" he said too her...knowing she most likely would. "Anyways come on Vivi? Blank and the guys will be at the inn"  
On getting there he had been right "wow hi guys, long time no see!" he called over. He ordered a round off drinks for everyone, only Cola for Eiko though. Sitting down he got rather drunk eventually, and knowing he shouldn't stay really and that he should get back too Garnet, paid for a room for him and Vivi, And a single one for Eiko, cussing the fact that he'd been charged 300 gil. "OK Vivi, I need some sleep, see you in the morning." as an afterthought he said goodnight too Eiko and Blank who was going back too their hideout. Sura decided to wait one more night before going on with what he came here to do. The morning was quite pleasent and he felt rich with energy, his violet eyes glimering like the jewel he wore around his neck with the chocker. " Well, lets get back to bussines" He walked onto the court yard as he spoted the princess himself, a smile came upon his pretty face. " This makes waiting the entire night alone worth it." He aproaches the now queen of Alexandria softly, " Hello there beautiful, i've been waiting quite sometime to see you". He pulls his silky soft hair back over his ear as the violet furred tail coils around his leg. He steps closer to the Queen as his aluring smile never swayed. His hand extends to caress her soft face, " I've come here with orders of taking you with me, please do come with out resistance I'm quite aware that you are now baring a child, and we wouldn't want something to happen ". His tail now heading to coil around her leg. "What's this you're giving me?" Sniffing the beverage, the sensation emited by the bubbles tickled her nose. "Cola...? Father let's me have wine. Can't I...? Grr.Oh nevermind. THANK YOU ZIDANE!" She grudgenly sipped her cola, sharing it occasionally with Kupos. It was getting late and she did recently endure a tiresome excursion. A game of cards can only last so long with a tiny pet. Retiring in the room by herself, she heard Zidane's ranting about payment. 'This IS his land now...or his lady's land...why's he gotta take the tab?" A Rhetorical question. All of a sudden, a chill shot down her spine. Raising up to survey the room, Eiko shrugged it off as weirdness and went to sleep, moogle clutched in her arms like a plushy. Morning came early in the wake of darkness. Blank harping at her door. "Treasure time girl, let's get going."   
Putting a pillow over her head, she responded in a whiny, muffled utterance, "What! I went to sleep 30 minutes ago!" "Really? Anyway! You can sleep once we're at the hide out." "You suck!" Getting her attire in order, hair all frizzed out like a hedgie pie, she dragged her sleepy body outside. With a smirk across his face and arms folded over his chest, "The dead walks." Eiko retorted, shoving him into the wall. "And the dead hurts..." Emerald eyes widened, "where's the others?" Laughing whilst dusting himself off, "They'll catch up"  
Off they went to the hide out. The splendor of the castle caught her eye. "Is garnet in there? I wonder how she's been...? I wonder..." She trailed off indistinctively. Garnet looks at the young man. "I do not wish to leave!" Garnet said angrily. "Nor do I wish to fight. I will wait until my husband returns, before I go anywhere with anyone!" She snapped. "What you wish to do or not to do is of no concern to me, but I do have my priorities, and what you want is not on the list sweet heart," Sura said coldly as his tail unwrapped off her leg. Sura's eyes flared as his voice turned from cold to a seductive soft tone, " You're husband.... HaHaha, he can join me as well". Sura stepped closer to the Queen, his arm went to hold her around the waist as his lips parted and he softly blew a violet colored powder towards her face, the powder came with intentions of putting her to sleep. The ground below Sura and Garnet blackened as the spell was casted. Zidane woke up with a huge headache, falling out of bed and landing flat on Vivi. "Ugh sorry Vivi, I haven't felt like this in ages!" he crawled away from Vivi and grabbed his daggers, stuffing them in the holster. He turned and grinned, "But hey pal, that sure was a blast from the past!" The clock chimed downstairs at the inn. He heard banging on the door next to there's, Eiko, "OUCH, MY HEAD!" he yelled, slamming the door wide open he saw a sleepy Eiko and his best buddy Blank!   
  
Hearing the words treasure he smiled, though still holding his head. "Hey hope your not thinking of taking all of that for yourselves?" he chuckled and called into Vivi, "You ready vivi? We got some treasure hunting too do!" he felt better already and held the door open with his foot while he pulled his shirt on.  
On leaving the inn, he gave the bartender a grumpy look "Bah 300 gil...tsk". Walking out into the sunshine with his friends, he felt happy. "Hey guys I gotta check on Garnet quickly I wont be long!" he walked over too the courtyard and saw some guy with his girl, and it didn't look good. Starting too run he shouted "HEY WHAT THE HELL!" surely his friends had heard that. He got too Garnet and the stranger as a darkness opened up below them swirling around. "Hey Vivi, Eiko, Blank.... I need some help here," he shouted behind him. "Don't worry Dagger I'm here!" he called "You dirty son of a..." his words trailed of as he saw the tail, but that didn't stop him it just made him more curious. Sura' lips closed as he turned his head towards the anxious Zidane, a smirk coming about his pretty face. " Aaawww... so glad you made the reunion my pretty Genome," he said as he observed Zidane's face." Oh, and about you're gorgeous wife, if you want her come after us. Find Kuja, bring him along because this plot is a hell of a lot more complicated than it seems." He wasn't sure if the sleep powder worked but it didn't matter, as he stood in front of Garnet and the darkness held back the angry youth a ship appeared far above them. Familiar symbols surrounded both him and the young woman, as they're bodies began to phase and teleport Sura's Violet furred tail gave Zidane a wave goodbye as claws appeared on his hands. Sura slashed his claws as violet rays shot towards Zidane. Everyone's ears perked up, danger was most definitely admits. The herd of friends joined up where the fiend resided. It didn't take long after before she noticed the tail and came to a blatant conclusion, "Crap! You're one of them! Like mistook and ...and Kuja!" Turning her head to face Zidane, "Does evil run in your family?"   
Picking up a stray coble stone from the path, she chucked it at Sura. "What's your business? Leave her alone!!!" Anger clouded her thinking and she retrieved her flute, ready to beat him in her typical weak manner. Unfortunately after skidding to the ground as he faded, she was left to watch Zidane become engulfed in violet beams. Lying on the ground she began to play a melody to cast holy but stopped realizing the ship was too far out of range. A summon would only complicate matters by injuring Garnet the hostage. In a stress orientated reaction learning there wasn't anything to be done, she slammed the bottom of her fist on the ground. "GRR! You cowardly turd!!!" Eyes welling with tears, "Come back"   
Pushing herself up she began to cast regen on Zidane, not sure the extent of the blast. "Who the hell was that freak???" Blank was right behind Eiko since well he liked to bug her a lot, Zidane ran of to look what Garnet or as he and Zidane probably wanted to call her "Dagger" was doing. What surprised him the most wasn't that Zidane shouted for help but the big thing in the sky? If nobody noticed it was a big floating thing, he had seen it before but where? Anyway he didn't care, he did what any best friend would ran against Zidane's voice. After appearing at the scene he saw someone fading away with Dagger ((I will refer Garnet to Dagger)). Seeing that Zidane get hit was nothing Blank liked, now running against Zidane and Eiko he as clumsy as he is trips and falls to the ground head on. "OH F...SH*T!" he shouts out as his head smacks into the ground. Zidane was suddenly engulfed by the violet rays the last thing he could remember was Blank being a total ass, but a cool one at that and then he passed out with the final view being the eye in the sky...  
He shook uncontrollably and felt the regen from Eiko, he jumped up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "thanks my little friend much appreciated" he said too her, pulling Blank off the ground and saying "Come on you...." he ran too the ship that was away nearly too far in the distance.... "Dagger!" he shouted. Grabbing a hold of the anchor of the air ship. He did his usual heroic thing and climbed up yelling down "Come on guys, help would be much appreciated?" even though his queen was getting taken away he chuckled at Blanks clumsiness.  
Climbing up the rope hoping the others weren't far behind he swung by his tail and climbed aboard. "I'm here you bastard!" he called drawing his weapons. "Don't worry Dagger, We're here!" he shouted. Garnet looked around puzzled. "How dare you kidnapped me! You will pay dearly for this! I will make sure of that." Garnet snapped towards the man that had kidnapped her. Sighing heavily she guessed it had to do something with Kuja. Kuja is dead.... isn't he? She asked herself. Zidane please hurry and find me before anything happens. She crossed her arms waiting for a much need able answer. HaHaha... please my Queen, do relax. Consider this a pleasure cruise, and I'm you're beautiful host" Sura said sarcastically as he walked towards the edge of the ship. His tail swung through the air gracefully for he was happy everything was going to plan so far. As he enjoyed the winds caressing his silky violet hair he was surprised when the blond boy jumped in front of him. He chuckled as the boy drew his weapon and put up his stance. " Well, you have a knack for dramatic entrances don't you Zidane, but I thought I said to bring Kuja along and what do you do... you show up all early and empty handed." Sura walked softly around Zidane as his pretty face donned a seductive smile, " You're just as beautiful as you were five years ago. " As he walked his silky black garments rustling in the wind. When he got to the point were he was able to use his incredible speed to further his fun he dashed towards Zidane leaving nothing but a trail of were he once stood. He appeared behind Zidane as his hands found themselves around his tail, Sura was well aware of what kind of affects caressing a male genomes tail had, he himself having a tail. "Hey ugly guy with tail, I think your holding my best buds tail!" Blank shouts out and hits Sura head on in the head with the closest thing he had, a bag! He then drew his sword to be ready for any counter attack.  
Blank had been following Zidane but since he didn't have a tail to help him he was a bit delayed, call it fate or luck but it seemed that it was a good thing after all. "So you violet tail guy, why do you kidnap Dagger? And what do you want with Zidane, if you fighting him, your fighting me!" He shouts out as he walks around being prepared for anything. Placing her hand where Zidane gave her the friendly kiss, she blushed. The natural reaction couldn't be helped. Shaking her head to rid herself of the shy sensation, she continued on. Eiko was the last one to board. Even had to cast a float spell for the extra boost. Leaping over a railing, she joined everyone else. Glimpsing briefly at the bullying and mistreatment of her friends, the glare in her eyes was actually intimidating. The spell hadn't worn off yet, so she stood upright in mid levitation with arms folded. "Kuja? Kuja's dead..." Apparently she was irritated. Her actions exhumed as such. "You'd better unhand my friend, and let us in on your plot fancy pants...!" With the shine of her horn, white spheres of light circled about her. Deep blue hair flowed this way and that as a weary melody unfolded. Once the last note was played Fenir would accompany them.   
Scorching towards Blank, with a lightened tone far him, "How's everything looking for us?" Sura caressed the tail as he was rudely interrupted by something hitting his head; Sura released the tail immediately and shot a look towards the direction of the thrown object. He gave the scared youth an intimidating glare as he swiftly stepped away from Zidane. His eyes flared a violet light as his heart sank; if there was one thing that would catch Sura's attention was any insults about his gorgeous appearance. The boys words bothered him and maybe even hurt, " How dare you, I'm more beautiful than any of you could ever dream of being... y... you scared up mess". His violet hair flowing with the wind as he removed his silky coat, baring his silk soft skin and well toned torso. His claws once again appearing on each hand as his long violet fur tail swooshed through the air. Sura took note of the summoned wolf; he paid it hardly any attention as he new that it would be no mach for him.   
He stepped closer as he parted his violet colored lips, as he did the environment lost all ability to make any kind of sound. Sura released powerful high pinched sonic blasts out of his mouth, each blast was sent towards the group that followed behind Zidane. As he closed his mouth and seeded the ear pounding scream, he dashed towards Blank and attacked with a slash towards his face while his other claw came down with another powerful slash headed towards Zidane, never loosing his grace as he executed each attack. The defining sound caused everyone to cringe. A mere covering of the ears wouldn't numb this blast. "I hate opera!" Fenir being a wolf an all was affected in a way none of the others would comprehend. With a shriek, he returned to the heavens. Sura was clearly not threatened by her. How appalling. After he made his mad dash towards Blank, it gave her the perfect opportunity to intervene. "How dare you pay me no mind!!!" Eiko jumped on his back, arms around his neck similar to the way she greeted Zidane, but this time she WAS trying to choke him. While she was at it, she beat him in the cheek with her fancy little flute, drawing a bit of blood. "You may look nice on the outside, but your heart is butt ugly! Why don't you let us make the outside look like your inside?" Zidane pulled his tail away in disgust and it wrapped around him instinctively, "Hey no-one does that pretty boy" he said "And I'm over the fact that I'm a genome, I don't care anymore , what the hell is wrong with you anyways" he turned and saw Blank hitting him with the 'bag' "What the ... Blank!" he yelled "What the hell has gotten into you?" He was happy Eiko had started playing her flute but he wasn't sure much was going too hurt Sura, and was still mesmerized by him in a strange way. Zidane laughed as he saw that having the fun taken out of his looks he didn't like very much, he stepped back and was hit by the breeze flowing from the villains violet lips, then the screech, it was ear-splitting and made him stagger back a little bit. though he immediately drew his daggers, in any case was ready for Sura when he came at him, hopping back he swung up onto the airships haulage ropes and slashed in a downwards motion, slightly drawing a little drop of blood from the beautiful ones cheek, for once though Zidane hadn't been quick enough and, the slight gash was all that happened. He swung up higher into the ropes using his tail a lot and drove the daggers back down again. "You won't take my Queen!" he yelled with a certain kind of triumph. Garnet stomped over to where Zidane was. "Now I will just stand here and watch okay. I can't fight in this state." Garnet sighed heavily. Slowly sitting down she tried not to move her stomach too much. "Man, I am so glad when we get back to the castle, then I don't have to worry so much. Zidane isn't Kuja dead? I thought he died at the life tree." Garnet said puzzled still. Sura jumped backwards as the young girl jumped on him and hit him with somekind of flute, he quickly spun the girl of his back. Sura was angered even more by the fact that she had aimed for his face and succeded at drawing some blood, he stood for a second looking at the blood that he caught on a fingertip. " How could you, i'm going to remove that pretty litle horn off you're head with my bare hands you litle runt." As he was going to rush her he decided to beter rid himself of the genome first. He quickly dashed again towards the young genome as the boy jumped back onto the ships haulage and coutered Sura, Sura managed to get a small lick off the boy with his claws as the boy had got his own draw off blood from him.   
A single drop fell off the right side of Sura's cheek as he stood stunned, his eyes flared with a violet fire. " Why do you and you're friends insist on ruining my beauty, Humph... you're all as cruel as I am." Sura jumped as his tail swung him onto the ropes that Zidane had jumped on. With an impressive show of balance Sura began to speak to Zidane in his soft tone. " Are you ashamed of you're genome heritage, you are what you are and there's nothing you can do about it." Holding the wounded side of his face he began to chant as the little wound disappeared. He suddenly did a cartwheel on the ropes as he swiftly kicked Zidane off the ropes and jumping off.   
After the attack he crouched on the floor holding his legs close to his chest, his tail instinctively wrapping around his body. He almost seemed innocent if it weren't for his silky hair that fell over his bare soft shoulders making him look devilishly seductive.  
He spoke in a soft tone as he looked towards the group, " All of you must be able to tell that I am some kind of Genome myself. To be exact I am a half-breed... I am a Genome cultivated in Chimera DNA. I was to be the first of many for Garland's new world. But he decided that I was to powerful and left me in a capsule on Terra. When Kuja decided to destroy Terra it caused the capsule to break and release me, with the world falling apart around me I was at a lost. I had to find a way to escape. In my search for an exit I came upon another Genome project, I did not want to be alone so I released him as well. This Genome project was double in my own abilities and he sure enough found a way of escape. It was a ship similar to that of Garland's death ship and well suited to getting us here on Gaia, on my way towards the ship I was caught in an explosion and lost both my wings, leaving my body two UN curable scars. You're capture is not my choice but Kara's , he has some personal issues to deal with you, I on the other hand want Kuja for causing me the excruciating pained. I want to know where Kuja lies, and you Zidane know were he is. I'm quite aware of how close you two had become deep in the lonely hollows of that Lifa tree, and I also know that Kuja's time is not yet up, SO tell me where he is." As Sura came to an end and his words were spoken in a cold and soft tone he looked up towards Zidane, a gleam in his pretty eyes told him that he expected an answer. Blank hadn't listened to a word, Sura had slashed his face, using a cheap little trick to. He had blood running down his face, from three wounds going across his face. "You know, you are such a cry baby whoever you freaking are. I have now three freaking wounds in my face you have what? Oh had! A little scratch in your so "pretty" face, this wont heal bud. I will have three scars in my oh so not beautiful face!" He rose from his kneeling position. "I let you handle this Zidane, I'm to freaking aware of that I will just attack him if I get to close!" He walks over to Eiko and sits down beside her. "Hey, bright eyes some help here maybe?" He says with his always so unserious voice. "No one touches my horn" Lying face first on the ground, she gave off a painful moan and decided not to push her self up until he was finished with the story. Her long hair covered her face and her voice came off as slightly muffled. "So what does that have to do with kidnapping Dagger? Why couldn't you simply..." Taking a moment to turn her head and face him, flipping her hair to the other side, "tell us your plot in the first place?" Eiko accepted Blanks assistance and got up to her knees right besides him. Her flute was tossed to where he could retrieve it without much effort, so she signaled a reaching motion in it's general direction and Blank finished the task by handing it to her. "Thanks much, Blank."  
Stray illumine cent sparkles rained upon Zidane, Blank, and Sura. Wasn't she the bold one?. And although her body was covered in some bruises and scrapes, she needed to save her mana and so everyone else took priority. With age came kindness... "I'm tired of this nonsense. You infringed on our peace, thus you were being reprimanded in a fashion you so deserved." How noble she sounded. Whispering to her near by friend, "Teehee, Hilda's been teaching me princess etiquette." She winked. "If you wish to continue in such a trivial manner, so be it. We will be on your heals every step of the way."   
Hoping her little speech brought some sort of temporary stalemate, time to turn her attention to Zidane. Arching a brow, "Kuja died...didn't he?" Zidane felt the blood drip down his cheek, he didn't care and lunged again, as he did this, Sura performed some kind of stunt and knocked him from the ropes, his tail barely saving him from falling over the edge of the ship. Swinging back up he knelt on the ship and glared at the beautiful one. "Its not that i'm ashamed, I just don't give a damn anymore, get over it!" Yet again he couldn't help smiling at Blanks words and looked surprised at Elko's new charm. Trying too delay the fact that they all were waiting for an answer from him about Kuja, he turned too Dagger and gave a concerned look down at her stomach. "Are you ok babe?" he said then stared evilly at Sura.  
Looking from Blank, to Eiko, then too Blank again, finally Elko's coy way of asking him the SAME question made him snap. "OK, yeah I spoke too Kuja in the Lifa tree, and I also saw him die there too.!" he said with a slight tone of uncertainty in his voice, "He couldn't possibly be alive!" he glanced at Blank, it seemed only his best friend and Vivi and this Sura guy knew that he HADN'T died. He had made a kind of 'brotherly' pact with Kuja back then and intended on keeping it. He wouldn't tell a soul where he was, not if it was the last thing he ever did. His face reddened and he turned away, only Blank could see it. Sura looked silently disappointed at Zidane's answer, he knew that Zidane was lying and that he would not tell him. Getting up from his crouched position he looked towards the young summoned and the scared boy, " Shut up little girl, I needing explain myself to you, What Kara wants Kara gets " Sura said irritated at the young girl. he walked a little closer to Zidane and spoke again in a soft tone ," Do you not trust you're beloved friends enough to tell them about Kuja, or is it you just don't want to tell your lovely Queen how close you had become... HaHaha" .  
Sura glanced at the scared boy and gave him a sympathetic look, closing his fist he chanted as the wounds on Blanks body cleared slowly. " There, I did my deed for the day" Sura said with a sarcastic tone. " Now to finish what I started... oh, and you're Queen is still mine " As Sura smiled at Zidane he lifted his hand, shadows appeared around Garnet with means of taking her with Sura. As he did so he raised his other hand ready to give the group a taste of one of his more powerful spells. He gave the now healed Blank and winked. Only one thing could be heard over the shimmering sounds the spell made, " Ultima ". Sura blasted the spell towards the small crowd making sure not to hit any directly just blast them off his ship. "I'm no child! I'm 17!" To hell with the formalities, this was the enemy. No use reasoning with him, he was blind with his aggressive mentality. So was the way of the villain. "Oh whatever! I hate you!!!" When he wasn't looking she set her pet to find himself a little hiding place. It was the closest thing to a tracking device. Once the vessel landed for an extensive amount of time, the moogle would return to Lindblum. Cid knew the procedure when the thing would return without Eiko. Such a nifty delay. Next step was the counter measure, aka retaliation with Holy, but he beat her to it with the Ultima spell. Luckily he went for an indirect assault otherwise they'd have all been screwed. The fall out of the air craft gave her enough time to cast a weak float spell upon the group so they wouldn't take the full impact. Blank took a bit more of the landing as a result of her falling on him. "Sorry..." Eiko was the first one up and the first (possibly only one) throwing a tantrum. "I'm gonna make him pay...He's going to regret this...! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What happened to our neat-o treasure hunt? What happened to peace? Ugh!" Pausing briefly with a sigh, she put her hands over her heart, and prayed her little Kupi would be safe. The same for the Queen.   
"Damn..." she whispered, and her mana and energy low being low she blacked out, squishing Blank once more. Such a princess. Later she'll disclose her plan for the queens retrieval and their revenge. "ZIDANE! NO!" Garnet yelled. "Let me out of here! KUJA IS DEAD!" A small tear crawled down Garnet's cheek. "Kuja is dead! Zidane would never lie to me! NEVER!" Throwing her head into her knees she cried out Zidane's name. "Please don't be dead." She said silently. Sura tilted his head in confusion at Garnets reaction towards Zidane's indirect answer to the Kuja question, he understood it even less when she cried for him praying that he would be ok. Love was a concept that Sura had yet to understand, and a concept he has yet to be on the receiving end of. He walked lightly towards the mourning Queen, his tail in between his legs. " Why do you show so much concern for one who has yet to tell you the truth of his affairs. Could you love me the same way?"  
Sura sat next to her in the same crouching position as before, making the shadows he made disappear. " You know.... they are just fine, I didn't hit them directly, and with a group like that they have survived the fall." His silky hair falling over hi bare shoulders once again as he summoned another shadow, the shadow came with dinner for both of them. Sura opened the dish to reveal quite a feisty, as he released the shadow he urged the Queen to eat. " You must eat m, lady. You bare a child and we all need the food, and I'm quite existed as well ".   
  
Moving to Elko's side he taped her on the should. "I promise you I will kill him...He hasn't just injured Zidane twice, but now he is trying to take away Dagger. This is what I hate with people like him!" He says to her as he then walks over to Zidane, "Hey buddy, we need to get your Dagger back!" He smiles as he reaches down with his hand to him. "The only thing I'm worried about is how he knew about Kuja..." He whispers to him. "I am not hungry." Garnet said angrily. "Why do you do this to me? Why must you take me away? Zidane knows that Kuja is dead. He was there. You weren't. You must understand that." Garnet looked around trying to find a way out. No good I can't find one. I guess Zidane will have to come and rescue me. Garnet sighed heavily. Zidane shook his head he was thinking of that day in the Lifa tree, and Kuja, he couldn't say where he was he wouldn't. All of a sudden he got blown out of the ships distance by Sura, barely gripping on by his tail, Grabbing a hold of the anchor one more he climbed up it, not knowing where the others where not caring for now, He watched as Sura laid out a feast for Dagger, and was frozen too the spot.  
He drew his Daggers again, annoyed at the fact anyone would be so blatant as too sit there in front of him and try and win his girl, also he was filled with shock at the reaction of the tears rolling down her face at him saying Kuja was dead....."Sure I got a tail but at least mines a monkey tail and not a rats!" he chuckled and within seconds was right next too Sura and Dagger. Sura smiled at Garnets angry reaction as he ate alone. After a couple of minutes he got up off his knees and bowed slightly at Garnet as a shadow appeared and put Sura's silk shirt back on him. " I have no doubt that he will come and try to save you, but he will fail and his life will be taken. Kara will be here soon and he is not as kind as I am, so please do ready you're self." Sura walked off into the ships holds as his tail gracefully flew through the air, he stopped and looked back. " You could join me if you want, I could use the company... " He said with a seductive smile on his pretty face as he continued walking. "No. I rather die then join you in anyway. I want to be back with Zidane. I am not apart of this crap! I WANNA GO BACK AND BE WITH ZIDANE!" Garnet screamed. Slamming her fist into the ground she left a small hole in where it was. Sura stopped right before stepping into the holds, his tail slashing violently to mach his mood. " Zidane, Zidane... You are becoming quite annoying. No matter, if you stay here you would just be making the trouble of looking for you later much easier." Sura slowly turned to see Zidane standing in between Garnet and himself, in his cute little stance. He couldn't help but release a chuckle at Zidane's response. " So you've come for you're Queen, huh. I think she likes me... HaHaha." He readied his claws and put up his own stance. He charged Zidane and went for a quick slash towards his this but disappeared before getting to him. He quickly reappeared behind Zidane and caressed his tail," HaHaha.... What a sad little Genome." Zidane moved forward too lunge at Sura once more and was shocked when he disappeared, turning round he looked at Dagger "I'll get you off of here!" he said too her. His eyes twinkled and he grinned at her, running over too her he held her in his arms, "I love you Dagger, no-ones gonna hurt you, I promise!"   
Spinning round he felt a hand on his tail again, and shivered at the touch, he felt a tingling sensation up and down his spine and quickly pulled it away. Turning distastefully he glared at Sura and yelled "I've told you before, being a god damn genome doesn't affect me in the least!" he practically spat the words out. Suddenly a huge gust of wind caught Zidane off balance and he found himself once more knocked off the ship. "Silly little Genome, isn't he. " Watching Zidane loose balance and fall away from the ship, he couldn't help but release a chuckle. He put down his guard and looked towards Garnet which stood there watching him. The claws which framed his hands disappearing into nothingness. Blowing a kiss towards Garnet he laughed and turned to walk into the holds once again. His silky violet hair blowing in the wind as he walked. " Where's you're savior now Queen. The offer still stands if you want to join me... HaHaha." Closing the door behind him as he walked the halls of the cold ship he thought of what Zidane had said." He doesn't care if his a Genome... Humph. Ergh... Rats tail, that foolish boy. "   
He was in need of a warm shower and so that's what he did. Standing under the shower head he released a sigh. The water droplets making his long violet hair stick to his form. After the shower was done he stepped out and looked at the fogged up mirror, wiping away with one hand so that he could see himself. He looked into his complexion and smiled, removing the hair which covered his face. Putting his silk Kimono on, he laid on his large bed and dozed off. 


End file.
